Conventional wall switches and light fixtures communicate over wired systems. More recent lighting systems use wireless communications; however, configuring luminaires to operate over wireless communication systems often requires special device network configuration steps during manufacturing.
In addition, wireless communications have limitations related to distance and performance. In a lighting system with a group monitor responsible for controlling operations of the lighting system, such group monitor needs reliable wireless communications with other elements of the lighting system. However, traditional approaches to selecting the group monitor often require manual intervention and prior knowledge regarding positions of elements within the lighting system.
Accordingly, a system is needed to overcome these and other limitations in the art.